The secrets of the Ryuuzoku and Mazoku
by Lord of Chaos
Summary: (Xel/Lina) Xelloss begins to remember his past, but with it comes a power he may not be able to control.........
1. Xelloss's Vacation?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers (however much I may want to) and I'm only borrowing them for a short time, so tough luck, get your own! I'm renting these now!  
  
^.^  
  
  
  
In some library in Seyruun......  
  
  
  
Long , long ago the mazoku and ryuuzoku coexisted peacefully together until one day a conflict broke out among the leaders of the mazoku and the ryuuzoku. While the reasons for this conflict were unknown it eventually lead to the collapse of the chaos alliance and the first war of the races. One theory on the reason for the divide was that the mazoku were creating a weapon of incredible power.......  
  
"Aren't you getting a bit tired of reading books all day Lina-chan?"  
  
"AGHHHHH!!!! FIREBALL!!!!!"  
  
As a very startled Lina Inverse jerked around and immolated whatever poor soul had snuck up on her she slowly realized two things, one, the poor soul was NOT dead, and two, the 'poor soul' was really a fruitcake mazoku standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face and a slightly scorched cloak.  
  
"Your fireballs are much stronger than I last remember, you must have been working on them!"  
  
"Xe-Xelloss! What are you doing here?"  
  
For once Xelloss actually had his eyes open and Lina couldn't place it but they seemed slightly differant from the few times she HAD seen them as he leaned over her taking advantage of his few inches of height and the fact that he was floating as usual.  
  
"Sore wa...... Well, I suppose I could tell you for once seeing as this isn't official buisness........."  
  
As Xelloss leaned back in midair Lina could see that he HAD changed from when she last saw him after Darkstar was destroyed, he seemed less..... Compact somehow, as if he'd loosened up, or lost something, she also saw that his usual fruitcake grin(tm) was looking slightly strained, all in all Xelloss looked tired, almost depressed......  
  
"Actually I'm really here just to see how my favorite dragon spooker is doing that's all! Juuo-sama said I had done excellant work with Darkstar so I get to take a vacation!"  
  
"And you decide to spend it with me........?"  
  
"Of course! Who else leaves a trail of negative emotions miles wide? Traveling with you is like having a buffet Lina-chan!"  
  
Lina's eyebrow twitched  
  
"So....... All I am is an all-you-can-eat luncheon of negative emotiong huh Xel?"  
  
"All.....? Hmmmmmm...... No that's not ALL you are to me Lina- chan...... You're something far more than that......"  
  
Lina suddenly found herself blushing bright red as she dropped the large book on her toe at Xelloss's last words  
  
"Wha-what do you mean by that??"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" ^.^  
  
"................"  
  
Lina decided she felt much better after she pounded Xelloss face first into the floorboards. Xelloss Gradualy extracted himself from the floor to find Lina once more reading the book and pointedly ignoring him.  
  
"So what are you reading now Lina-chan? More spellbooks?"  
  
"Noooo..... It's a history of the first war of the races, when mazoku and ryuuzoku divided."  
  
For some reason Xelloss suddenly went quiet and suddenly looked VERY dangerous. Tensing every muscle he gripped his staff untill his knuckles popped, looking at her with eyes that were wide open, wide amethyst cat eyes tinged with gold.......  
  
"And why are you interested in past history that old Lina-chan?"  
  
Speaking in a quiet voice with none of it's usual cheer Xelloss fixed his eyes on Lina who, understandably was nervous.  
  
"N-no reason really! I just thought I might read something besides spellbooks that's all! I'll go put it up now......"  
  
Lina quickly hurried off and shelved the spellbook allowing herself to finally relax and take a shaky breath as soon as she was out of Xelloss's sight. She had NEVER seen him like that. Ever. Not when facing Valgaav or even Darkstar, back then he seemed more deadly than anything she had ever seen, and to her sorceress sight he had blazed with darkness, but not just with darkness, snaking it's way up from his core was a thin thread of absolute gold. A gold she had seen only once before when she had met the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
  
  
Back in Seyruun........  
  
"But Mr. Zelgadiss............"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT WEAR THAT!"  
  
"But you look so cute in it!"  
  
".................PINK is NOT my color.............."  
  
The two people in question were a busty purple haired girl in tan clothes and a man dressed all in gray with a hood covering his face, they were (of course) none other than Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, crown princess and lover of justice (Oh that hurt to say with a strait face.....) And Zelgadiss, an unfortunate chimera who wanders the wastelands of his own soul...... (^.^;; Sorry I couldn't resist! All Slayers fans should remember that form Try, if not you have no right to be a Zelgadiss groupie. Which is perfectly fine.)  
  
"But......"  
  
"No."  
  
*sniff sniff* ~.~ "Mr. Zelgadiss............"  
  
".................."  
  
~.~  
  
"...........Fine, I'll wear something fancy and I'll go but not pink........."  
  
"Yay Mr. Zelgadiss! I knew you would see the justice and strength of our love!"  
  
With this pronouncement Amelia proceeded to throw herself on Zel who, having rather well developed assets thrust in his face, poked several new holes in his hood as all his hair stood on end.  
  
"Oy! Amelia! Zegladiss!"  
  
"........It's ZELGADISS........."  
  
With an exuberant greeting Gourry Gabriev, swordsman extrordinaire(also known as jellyfish brains) ran up with his usual good mood.  
  
"Hey Lina wants all of us to meet her at some library soon, she said she needs to talk to all of us about something."  
  
"What does she want to talk about?"  
  
"Uhhhh....... I forgot........"  
  
"Baka........"  
  
"Well anyways if you guys would follow me I'll take you to her, Filia is already there waiting for you all!"  
  
  
  
Back in some library in Seyruun........  
  
  
  
"So Miss Lina what did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
The entire Slayers group was for once completely assembled since they had destroyed Darkstar, Filia sat at the far end of the table sipping a cup of tea as usual, Zelgadiss and Amelia sat a LOT closer together than they had ever been before, it seemed the exuberant princess was finally thawing Zelgadiss out...... And Gourry was sitting on the right side eating some snack he'd bought along the way to the inn.  
  
"I want to talk about Xelloss"  
  
At this pronouncement Filia lost all her composure and spewed her tea all over Gourry.  
  
"What do you want to talk about that namagomi mazoku for?!?!?"  
  
"I want to talk about him because I just saw him about an hour ago......."  
  
Lina didn't manage to get any further because everyone immediately began asking if the filthy mazoku had done anything to her.  
  
"No, no, no, no, and NO! He didn't do anything to me, he was actually nice the whole time."  
  
Lina decided not to mention his strange behavior when she mentioned the first war of the races.  
  
"What I want to talk about is that he seemed really depressed, like he had been really hurt by something."  
  
"What? You're saying you think that that...... MAZOKU actually has FEELINGS?"  
  
Filia, unable to help herself burst out laughing, oblivious to the fact that Lina had that eyebrow twitch again.......  
  
"I agree with Filia, mazoku feed off negative emotions, they don't have them."  
  
"Yeah, and Mr. Xelloss is always so cheerfull! I can't imagine him depressed!"  
  
"Huh? Xelloss? Where is he?"  
  
Lina calmly pounded Gourry into the floor and went back to the topic at hand.  
  
"You guys may be right but he HAS changed since Darkstar, he hardly seems like the Xelloss we knew, and he really does seem depressed, and really, really tired. He acts like he really doesn't care about things, he didn't even have a crazy suggestion, he just said he came by to see how I was doing and when I turned around he dissapeared."  
  
"............."  
  
"........Ummmm.... Miss Lina?"  
  
Amelia tenatively looked up at Lina as if she were expecting a fireball any second.  
  
"Huh, what is it Amelia?"  
  
"I um..... Er....... I think....... I think Mr. Xelloss might be in love with you!"  
  
En mass the entire group fell over, except for Gourry who was still unconcious. 


	2. Xelloss's Past

The slayers (sadly) don't belong to me, L-Sama and the producers still have them but we're playing strip poker for them right now and hopefully I'll get Xelloss and Lina!  
  
^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still in some library in Seyruun.....  
  
  
  
"In love with me?! Why the hell would you think THAT Amelia?!?"  
  
Lina had gotten up off the floor and was advancing on the retreating Amelia.  
  
"M-miss Lina! Please calm down! It's just that...... Ahhhhhh! Miss Lina that hurts!"  
  
"It's SUPPOSED to!"  
  
While Lina was busy abusing Amelia the rest of the group (minus Gourry who was still unconcious) had picked themselves up and were discussing Xelloss.  
  
"I still say that namagomi could never have real feelings! Everyone knows mazoku are soulless creatures of darkness who feed off innocent soul's pain and fear! They can not love anything except destruction!"  
  
"But still Filia..... While I find it hard to believe that mazoku can love it might explain a lot about the way Xelloss acts around Lina and why he continually helps her....."  
  
*Rather than go into a neverending discussion and Amelia bashing session I'll just continue on to the next part.*  
  
  
  
In the countryside outside of Seyruun........  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh...... It's nice to be outside the library for a change, that place is way too confining!"  
  
"See? Aren't you glad I suggested a picnic Miss Lina?"  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Filia were busy setting out a large tablecloth and covering it with food enough to feed 5 members of the Slayers cast after a long hike. Gourry and Zelgadiss had been sent off to find enough wood for the fire later on when they were going to roast marshmallows.  
  
"Yeahhhhhh...... For once you had a good idea Amelia........"  
  
(NEVER say these words out loud in her presance, it's just inviting the next cataclysm)  
  
"Hmm... Having a picnic eh?"  
  
(Or inviting Xelloss, which is worse, at least the cataclysm won't tease you)  
  
"Agh! Xelloss don't DO that!"  
  
Of course, Xelloss being Xelloss, he had teleported right behind Lina and had invariably leaned over and spoken right next to her ear. And invariably, Lina being Lina, she clobbered him.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Xelloss! What are you doing?"  
  
"Etting mwah heh oua he ound."  
  
"What did you say Mr. Xelloss, I can't hear you when you mumble."  
  
"I said, 'Getting my head out of the ground' , and that wasn't a very nice way to say hello now was it Lina-chan?"  
  
"XELLOSS! What are you doing here namagomi?!?"  
  
"Yare, yare Fi-chan, it's so nice to be loved!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU........!"  
  
"Oy, Filia! Calm down, he's just trying to annoy you, but really Xelloss, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well........ Sore wa........"  
  
After being threatened with mace-sama, a dragon slave, and a new verse of 'Life is Beautiful' Xelloss reconsidered.  
  
"I'm just enjoying my vacation! Really, I was just touring the countryside when I saw your camp and decided to pop in!  
  
"Yeah.... Whatever Xelloss, anyways, you want to join us for lunch?"  
  
"WHAT?! You're actually inviting that....... that MAZOKU to eat with us?!?!"  
  
"My...... I'd almost think you didn't like me Fi-chan!"  
  
"Hey you two, break it up, we're trying to have a good lunch yah know?"  
  
After further chaos (much to L-Sama's delight) the group settled down and they all had lunch (yes the guys got back) and began to roast their marshmallows and ask about one another's past.......  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Zelgadiss! You had such a horrible childhood! I never knew Rezo killed your parents to create you!"  
  
"It's alright Amelia, I've accepted it now, I doubt I'll ever find my cure......." (sorry! I know it's OOC!)  
  
"So what were your parents like Filia? You never really talk about them."  
  
"........It's because I never knew them, they were killed by mazoku the day I hatched from my egg........"  
  
"Oh Miss Filia! That's horrible! Where did it happen?"  
  
"I was...... told it happened somewhere on the lost continent, before Hellmaster put up the barrier.........."  
  
"And what were your parents like Lina? You've never told us about them."  
  
"Yes I have jellyfish brains! Luna raised me remember? They died!"  
  
"Oh yeah......."  
  
"Hey Mr. Xelloss, what were your parents like? I've always wanted to know."  
  
"I...... don't know........ I can't remember........."  
  
"Uh, Xelloss? You okay? You're not looking good........."  
  
Xelloss had fully opened his eyes and was staring into the campfire with a look of intense concentration, and pain on his face.  
  
"I can't remember........ anything......... The only thing I can remember is a fire that isn't a fire and pain. And fear. That's all I can remember......."  
  
The entire campsite was silent except for the occasion pop from the fire as everyone stared in shock at the Trickster Priest. Xelloss was crying.  
  
"Xelloss! Are you alright? Xelloss!?"  
  
As everyone watched in surprise Xelloss slowly closed his eyes and curled into a ball, wrapped up in whatever memories and emotions he was feeling, completely oblivious to everyone staring at him and the tears in his eyes as he began to remeber.........  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
A fire rages out of control as a young purple haired boy screams.  
  
A fire rages out of control as a young boy fights against himself.  
  
A purple haired boy watches as his home and family, everything he loves is burned to death because of him.  
  
Because he did it.  
  
Because he let the golden fire out and it killed them, it killed and killed and killed untill they all were dead, all his family, all the village.  
  
They all died but they didn't die.  
  
The fire that wasn't a fire kept burning and burning and burning.  
  
It wouldn't stop burning them.  
  
They were dead and it was burning them.  
  
It was scorching and searing their SOULS and he could see them screaming in agony as he burned their SOULS.  
  
They were crying.  
  
He was crying.  
  
The fire was laughing.  
  
FLASH  
  
A purple haired teenager falls over screaming.  
  
A teenager falls over screaming as golden flame rushes out of his mouth.  
  
A teenager falls over screaming as golden flame covers HIM and burns and burns and burns but never harms him.  
  
A golden flame leaps from a purple haired teenager's body and wraps around a woman.  
  
A golden flame caresses a woman as it sears her flesh down to the bone and wraps itself around her soul and burns and burns and burns.  
  
A teenager is crying.  
  
The fire is laughing.  
  
FLASH  
  
A young man with purple hair screams.  
  
A young man screams as golden flame pours out from his body in a burning cataclysm.  
  
A young man laughs as he is engulfed in golden flames. 


End file.
